The Peltier cooling effect and metal semiconductor junction Peltier coolers are known in the art and are discussed by A. van der Ziel, Solid State Physical Electronics, Prentice Hall (1976) pp. 491-496. However, insofar as is known, no one has proposed a monolithic construction embodying both semiconductor junctions and Peltier coolers.